We Love RATH!!
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: Well... this is just a FEW little things i put together about Rath!!! AND HOW MUCH WE LOVE HIM!! Enjoy! Please R+R


Reasons why I love RATH!  
  
[pic][pic]  
  
HellOOOO!! It's ME! Agene! I saw other peoples Reasons Why lists so I throat I'd start to do my own! How board must I be! N E who! My first list is about that loveably Mummy…..RATH! =^-^=  
  
His armour is just the coolest out of all the mummies, full stop!  
  
Snakes are sexy….^-^! TEEHEEHEE  
  
He has green eyes….sexy, green eyes……  
  
He is a lover, not a fighter……  
  
He's a poet.  
  
Nerdy, geeky, goofy loveableness (is that even a word? Microsoft word is telling me there isn't!)  
  
That bandage, that stick out at the back of his hat, is jut so cute!!!!!  
  
His sword is jut too cool for words…..  
  
That wrist grad and that hat…need I say more….  
  
Now be honest, you've all wanted to try on that hat! I know I have! ^-^  
  
Just one word: MAIGE!!  
  
We all feel his pain when he eats floor, pavement, wall, fist, magic…..poor guy ~.~  
  
He looks so cutie when he's dazed….  
  
He kicks serious TUT! Come on, we all know he can! In an episode he beat up a lion, won and then went one on one with Ja-Kal coz he was being an ass!  
  
He has the best transformation.  
  
He has the buffest poses…..  
  
Even though Chantra is evil, she still has the teeniest, tiniest, inciey, wincey little part of his hart. (THAT BITCH! SHE REALY HERT HIM! If I get MY hands on her, she'll never make it back to the western gate!!!!)  
  
You've gotta love his sense of humour…"..I most certainly do have internal organs…..I keep them in a jar right next to my bed!"  
  
Quite frankly, he is the best looking, come on for a dead guy he's really hot!  
  
He's really good with his hands…..OH YOU NUTEY PEOPLE! Not like that! I mean he made all the mummies cool vehicles, the Hot-Ra, the skycofagus, the Nileator and the jet cycle.( I so badly won't one of those!)  
  
He is the one that invented that immortal phrase…."…. why would anyone want to kick tut?"  
  
I saw this reason on other sites and I didn't get it until I saw the episode 'slight of hand'. It is so true, no one looks as quite ironing their bandages as he dose! (and he humms wile he works!) =^_^=  
  
HE had a BRITISH ascent! Don't ask me why, he just dose! GO BRITS! GO BRITS! GO,GO,GO BRITS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
He has admitted that he loves Presly/Rapsies like a son! ARRRRRRRRRR! THAT JUST SOOOOO SWEET! *sniff, sniff*  
  
he hates to admit when he's wrong or when can't explain something he'll say…… " It's far to complicated to explain right now!"  
  
OK, this is a long one. He has a rather senior attitude to the others. Being a scribe meant education from an early age, and only the wealthy could afford to send there children away to learn. This mite explain his attitude, and lack of a fun-loving side. Being away from home at an early age(probably sent to boarding school at the age of 5/6) perhaps the lack of family and love at that young an age has made him cold and afraid to show his true self. (after Chantra hurt him, he probably wanted to crawl into a little hole and die! Agene!)  
  
Another long one, his relationship with the other mummies is unusual. They are probably the first real family he has ever had. Ja-kal uses Rath as a consulting bored, relying on Raths wisdom and knowledge to sound out other alternatives and ideas. I also think that Ja-kal can talk to Roth on a more personal level, as Nefer-teina is a girl and the youngest of the group, and Armon is…..welll……Armon!  
  
Armon and Rath. Cheese and chalk. North and south. These to are like that. Armon the large, cheerful, one armed, slightly thick headed worrier and Rath, the slim, uptight, Intellectual, wizard. They are always arguing which is best, brains or muscle. And are always getting on each others nerves. But when push comes to shove they will both guard each others backs and help the other out. Rite.  
  
Rath and Nefer-teina….. hummmm. I have a few things to say about those tow. First things first. She's the youngest, he's the oldest (probably). She is the test dummy for his inventions. They fight like they're married (well I think so anyway!) If you watch some of their seans, they suggest certain things! If you know what I mean! *wink, wink* I'm serious! Like the way they always seem to be in the Hot-Ra together, I think Nef drives that fast just too hear him squeal! And the way she some times talks to him….."resale you for it big boy!" ……..need I say more! And the way he sometimes talks to her, Like the opening Sean in PAWS, The way he says…"oh you'll fit in all right!"…. highly suggestive! Or how about the way he caches her in THE CEARS OF SEKMED (soz for the spelling!) If you've seen thing you just have too agree with me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weeeeeell that's, that! I've told you guys what I think! Please! Tell me what you think! AAAAND… if N E of you people out there have N E more to add…. LET ME KNOW! You'll get credit! I is not a glory hog! =^-^= 


End file.
